


Character Sheet - Macero

by cac0daemonia



Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [18]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742824
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	Character Sheet - Macero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108956) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Here's the character ref sheet for Macero Valentis from LadyIrina's series, "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)." He doesn't actually appear in the main story because he is *thankfully* very dead, but we do get a little taste of how utterly monstrous he was to Corin in chapter 3 of "[In the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108956/chapters/55290670)." His death was way too painless, if you ask me...
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on these fanarts, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).
> 
> If you want to join the Mandorin Discord, just ask in the comments. :)
> 
> (Height chart is from xlunastarx on DeviantArt)

Small:

Large:


End file.
